Arranged Love
by SammiPupTan
Summary: Jerome needs to marry a girl in order to get his inheritance and his father's company. What happens if Nina is the girl that fits the bill? (If that's what you guys say :P) Slight AU. JERINA! What else would I write?
1. The Deal

**A/N: Hey Puppies! I was writing this story when my computer suddenly logged me off on its own...COMPUTERS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD! My work was not saved and I have to try and think of what I wrote. I know you guys are thinking 'Oh no! She(Yes, I'm a 'she') forgot what she wrote for the story!' Well...I don't want to burst your bubble or what not, but I only wrote the Authors Note before it got logged off. LOL! This is going to be a JERINA story and I NEED MORE JERINA STORIES! I'm going to hold a Jerina contest and you might want to try your best because, there's PRIZES! YAY! And I have decided to use third-person POV, and if you're wondering why I am using it (Which you probably won't and won't care but I'm just going to do it and definitely do if it annoys you.) because when I read or write first-person POV, it doesn't feel like the person's POV but the reader's. Just to let you know, I haven't watched House of Anubis in a LONG time and I can roughly remember it, so bear with me! This is when they're 18 and their last month of school. Graduation is still yet to come.**

_**Disclaimer: Since this is a new story, I won't groan (just yet) about having to do disclaimers. I don't own House of Anubis, their characters or anything else except for the plot.**_

_**~Arranged Love~**_

_Chapter 1 ~ The Deal_

It was after dinner and everyone was hanging around the common room. Jerome suddenly stood up and was about to head to his room when he turned around and asked, "Hey Nina, could I talk to you for a minute?" gesturing for her to come over, palm up, fingers curled into his palm except for his index finger, moving his index finger in a continuous hook, before spinning on one foot and leaving. But not before hearing a tiny "Yeah" from Nina.

Nina stood up and looked at her fellow housemates with a confused look on her face. While she was walking to Jerome's room, which felt like hours to walk the short distance, she was wondering what Jerome wanted to talk about.

She finally reached his door and knocked three times. She heard a muffled "Come in." Before twisting the door knob and pushing the door.

The door exposed Jerome sitting on his bed and his head in his hands.

"Yes, Jerome, you wanted to talk about something?"

He removed on hand from his face and patted the spot next to him, indicated for her to come and sit next to him.

She gave a small nod after closing the door and took tiny steps to his bed before slowly sitting on his bed.

She let the silence flow for about a minute or so before speaking "Is something wrong? Is it Poppy?!" She sounded alarmed at the last question.

Jerome raised his head and gave her a 'Really?" look. "Yes, something's wrong and no, it's not Poppy. Why are you so concerned about Poppy anyway?" He turned his body to fully look at her.

Nina turned to face him and replied nonchalantly "Well, she is your little sister and...yeah, she's your little sister. So what's wrong?"She gave him a look of concern.

"If you must know, when I graduate, I have to get married in order to get my inheritance and I was thinking..." Jerome trailed off while moving his head down so his eyes were transfixed the floor.

"Yes, Jerome? What were you thinking?" Nina used her two fingers to lift his chin to look at her. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked in a caring voice.

Jerome stared dreamily into her eyes and cleared his throat after realising that he still has to answer. "Um...I want to ask you..." After receiving a nod for him to go on, he spat it out.

"Do you have any diseases or illnesses that run in your family?" Nina gave him a confused look but quickly covered it up "That's al- Never mind, no" Jerome continued asking her questions, little did she know that he has a motive to all of this. After a series of questions...

"Are you okay in being in a marriage that may not be for love?"

She pondered before answering "I guess...Yes, I am okay with that."

"Are you alright with bearing a child?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any allergies?"

"No."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Ye- . Wait a minute, you're gonna ask me that? Isn't that kind of personal?"

"Hey, I ask the questions here! Just answer it."He whined

"Fine! Yes, I am a virgin. Happy now?"

"Very, so...your a virgin huh? Is there like a chastity belt on you or are you just that much of a saint? What about Fabian? He wasn't special enough?" He asked, intrigued, his chin on his now currently fisted hands and elbows on his thighs.

Nina suddenly found her surroundings interesting and looked everywhere except in his direction. "Anymore questions for me to answer and for you to ask?" When she heard silence, she finally faced him and was shocked to see the man she was giving personal information to not sitting on the bed and next to her, but kneeling before her on one leg, holding an open box with a diamond ring in it. The diamond ring and 2 blue small sapphires and it was _**GORGEOUS!**_

"Nina Martin, will you marry me?"Nina knew he was about to say those words and she thought he was going to say those words he said 'I was thinking...', but just when she was about to give up and was feeling down inside, he just picked her up and let her soar high.

"Yes."She whispered, barely audible, but Jerome heard it anyway. He perked up at her response. "Yes?"He asked, surprised but happy. "Yes, I will marry you Jerome."Nina was nodding vigorously while saying that. She was shedding tears of joy and Jerome already had tears in his eyes.

Jerome stood up and brought Nina up with him, taking her by the hands and kept their hands like that in a romantic way. "We're getting married!" He yelled in excitement. Nina suddenly had a puzzle look and asked the question that was behind that look.

"Wait, why me? This is about your inheritance, right? Then why me? Why not Mara or Patricia?" Still holding her hand, he replied, looking into her eyes "Yes, this is about my inheritance, and I didn't get Mara because she's with Mick and my feelings for her having somehow gone just like that. Definitely not Pixie because, one, she's too gothic and my dad doesn't like that, and D, just kidding, and two, I think she has a crush on me which means she would be too clingy, and EW! Plus, you _**were**_ my first choice and you're nice and pretty and beautiful and I think I went too far." His face started turning to a nice shade of red when he realised he was complimenting her. Nina thought he looked cute when he did that.

She chuckled at that."No, no, I don't think you've gone far enough. Go on." She teased. She winked at him at the last part. He smirked at that unusual action from her.

"And you like me because I'm handsome and charming and gorgeous."Nina slipped one hand from his hand and playfully slapped his bicep. _Wow! I guess he works out from time to time._ She thought, staring at his bicep only to be awaken from her trance by the person whose bicep it belongs to.

"Nina? Nina?" He asked in a sing-song voice, waving the hand that she let go to hit him moments before. She shook her head like a wet dog. "Hm? Sorry, did you say something?"Nina could feel her face heating up and slowly changing into a light crimson colour, she felt herself automatically tug at her lip, that's what she always do when she's either nervous or embarrassed. Jerome took note of that.

"You look cute."He blurted it out before he could think. The second -no, scratch that- The instant he said that, he flung his hand to his mouth, a stunned look overcame his face. Once he recovered from his 'outburst', he slowly removed his hand and whispered a tiny "Sorry".

"You look cute too." She chuckled, before kissing him on the cheek. Jerome was astonished at first, surprising her and himself too, he cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his.

Nina's eyes widen, but deepen the kiss nevertheless.

**A/N : Hey guys! Hope you liked it! This is my first House of Anubis (HOA for short) fanfiction and I've always shipped Jerina. JERINA ALL THE WAY! WOO! I'm really disappointed that there's not much Jerina stories and like half of the fanfiction stories are Fabina and Jara. I don't mind it, but you've got to have varieties people! The ring and the outfits (If you want to know) are on my profile and let's just say, they're pretty fashionable and they match their personalities very well. Thanks a bunch guys! Ya darn tootin' made me day! Guys if you read below, that's gonna be my new outro, apparently, no one replied! :( So I just thought up of one by myself! Aren't I smart? JK!**

_**Love it? Review it.**_

_**Hate it? Well...what are you doing? Review it!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your favourite author,**_

_**SammiPupTan**_


	2. Showtime!

**A/N : WHAT?! Another freakin' update!? Yes, yes it is! Sorry if you have waited long but my computer had to go all buggy. :( I'm writing another chapter because of the great reviews. I don't mind long reviews and especially if it's helpful. I hope you guys don't mind my long Author's Note because these are just a way for me to communicate with you guys. Just to let you guys know, there's a cheesy line in here. If you find it, you win...! Nothing, maybe just a trophy you made on your own or a participation trophy from your shelf. I'm not a BETA reader but I'm alright with English and I read before I post so don't worry. Plus I edit it to put in the line breaks. :P**

_**Disclaimer : I do not own anything except the plot and my pillow pet. (Yeah, I have a pillow pet, so what?)**_

* * *

_**~Arranged Love~**_

_Chapter 2 ~ Showtime!_

* * *

Jerome and Nina were making out on Jerome's bed. As they were trying hard not to swallow each other whole, Nina suddenly broke the 'session' after remembering what she was about the ask him before they started the...'session'. "What's wrong?" Jerome had a look on his face which has a mixture of confusion, worry and a hint of sadness for not being able to kiss her.

"Um...J-J-Jerome, I-I was wondering before the...y-y-y-you know, why didn't you choose Patricia?" Nina stuttered, Fabian has been rubbing off her. But when Jerome opened his mouth to speak, she stood up, hence, cutting him off "I know you told me about Patricia being a goth and all but despite that, she's pretty, she's smart, she's funny, what more could you want?" She practically screamed the 'facts'.

Jerome smirked and slowly got up. Due to his height, he was hovering over her. "There _**is**_ one thing she's not though."

Nina crossed her arms in a frustrated manner, looked in the direction of the window which was on her left so she's facing away from him and literally spat "What?"

He placed his thumb and index finger on her chin and gently moved her head so he could look in her eyes. The look in her eyes was so fierce that if looks could kill, he would be dead by now.

"She's not _**you**_."

* * *

Her eyes instantly soften and she slowly untangled her arms from her chest. Steadily, Nina put her arms around Jerome's neck and brought his lips to hers. Just as their lips were about to touch, the door knob twisted and burst open to reveal a happy Alfie.

The happy Alfie turned into a confused one when he saw Nina and Jerome standing still, a few meters apart and looking at him.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked, gesturing between Nina and Jerome. They simultaneously shook their heads in a wild manner, their lips sealed. And by sealed, I mean it looks like someone put super glue on their lips and pasted their lips together.

"Okay! Movie's on in 5." He said cheerfully and hopped out of the room. Both Nina and Jerome let out a breath of relief and shook their heads in a joking manner. Ah Alfie...Clueless as ever.

* * *

Nina was the first to break the silence. "You know we have tell them soon, right?" She asked, still looking at the place that Alfie had once stood in. "Yeah, but when?" was his reply, also not turning to look at his betrothed. Nina, nonchalantly asked "How does _**now**_ sound like?" Jerome finally turned to Nina, a surprised look on his face. "Now?" He asked, not believing what she had just said.

"Yes, now." She said, not even bothering to look at him, took him by the wrist and dragged him out of the door. Jerome could hear and see a hint of panic in her voice and action.

"Wait!" She paused for a second before eventually looking at him. "Yes?" She asked gently, with a calm face on, masking the panic she is actually feeling. The expression that Jerome can read and knows too well since he has been studying her, but he won't tell her that, not now at least.

"Good luck." He added a short but sweet kiss right on the lips. "You too. Showtime!" She replied, kissing him for the same duration as the previous kiss. Without another word, she dragged Jerome out of his room and to the common room.

* * *

As suspected, they were all waiting for them considering Friday is 'Movie Night'. When she saw someone's head turn, **(A/N: *cough, cough* Patricia *cough, cough*) **She instantly dropped Jerome's hand back to his side and returning hers hand to her side.

Jerome, not really caring about what people thought of their relationship, if there was any right now, searched for her hand and took it in his own.

A certain person **(A/N: *cough, cough* Again *cough* Patricia *cough, cough*) **took notice of this gesture and immediately asked "What's that?" Patricia's palm was facing upwards in a loose fist with only her index finger sticking out and pointing to their intertwined hands.

Everyone turned their attention to the direction that Patricia was pointing and gasped simultaneously. Fabian stuttered **(A/N: Figures) **Amber happily squealed, Mick screamed "I knew something was up!", Mara was shaking her head while chuckling, Joy was smiling and Alfie was asking along the lines of "What's going on?" and "I don't see anything different" As I said, Ah Alfie...Clueless as ever. *shakes head disapprovingly in a joking manner*

Patricia, however, was seething, fuming red. Like you could literally see steam coming out of her ears and just by looking in her eyes, the beast inside her was threatening to come out and tear Nina to shreds.

* * *

When Patricia finally calmed down, **(A/N: Finally!) **she broke the silence that once filled the air. "What is going on?" Shifting her head from Jerome **(A/N: Of course) **, toNina and back to Jerome again but letting her gaze linger for an extra second or two **(A/N: Or 30 seconds!) **before looking in their general direction.

Just as Nina opened her mouth to answer, her fiancé beat her to it. "Nina and I are getting married!" He exclaimed, bring their entwined hands up, which also happened to be the hand that has the engagement ring.

Everyone gasped, some happy, some surprised and some enraged. **(A/N: I'm not gonna cough anymore, it hurts my throat. So I'm just saying "Patricia") **After what seems like eternity, Alfie broke the torturing silence by asking one of the dumbest questions ever "To who?" Like a sitcom, everybody in the house, including Trudy and Victor, groaned and exasperatedly yelled "To each other!" while shaking their heads disapprovingly.

"But I don't understa- Oh... I get it! They're marrying each other! Mhm" He said, using his finger to hit his temple gently and looping the gesture, while nodding his head. Everyone except Alfie sighed heavily.

* * *

"So! Let us see the ring!" Amber clapped her hands like the little rich girl she is. Upon hearing this, Jerome let go of their clasped hands for a spilt second before taking hold of her wrist and proudly showing it to everyone.

Every person in the house except said jealous bitch, walked over to them and took turns inspecting it. The females who went up to look were saying things like "It's so big!", "It's shiny!", "You're so lucky!" and "It looks expensive!". The males on the other hand, well, let's just say, they weren't talking about the ring, "I can't believe you managed to get Nina, man!", "Get ready to be whipped, bro!", "Are you rich?" and, of course, the most Alfie thing to say, "Did aliens make that?".

As soon as he said that, it got quiet. But after a second or so, they all shrugged it off. After all the things he said that day, that was the least stupidest and most expected comment from him.

Patricia snorted loudly enough for them to hear, which made the whole room silent and look at her direction in a matter of seconds, waiting for her to open her damn mouth and spit what she was to say out quickly. "You just know that he's gonna break it off before you could even get to discussing the cake." She laughed humourlessly at her lame attempt of her prediction of their future. "It's funny, because it's true!" She added, while slapping her thigh for effect.

"No, it's not." Jerome replied, looking bored that they're having this conversation until he suddenly had a smirk plastered on his face and turned to kiss Nina. But not before adding "If I was gonna abandon her, would I do this?"

Patricia gasped in disbelief, the girls 'aw'ed' and the boys whooped for joy, pumping their fists in the air while cheering them on.

* * *

Said emo vixen stormed off to her room and slammed the door. Hard. However, the newly engaged couple was still sucking faces, but it was a cute couple kissing so they didn't mind. Well, except for a guy with a beard, ageing and goes by the name, Victor.

"That's alright now! She's gone, you don't have to keep swallowing each other's faces." Victor announced, and quite loudly might I add.

"Alright darlings!" Trudy exclaimed, clapping her hands three times, telling them to get a move on "Time for the movie, will someone please get Patricia?" She asked in the Trudy way that she always does, nicely.

Seeing no one wanted to get her, Jerome groaned and reluctantly went up the stairs. While he was getting up the stairs, he unwillingly shouted "I'll get her!"

Jerome was walking through the corridor up to Patricia and Nina's room **(A/N: Nina and Patricia are roommates. Their last year of high school and they pulled a name out of a hat to know their roommate, but of the same gender. Jerome and Fabian; Mick and Alfie; Patricia and Nina; Amber, Mara and Joy) **but when he twisted the door knob and gently pushed the door...

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! You won't get to see the end! Looks like I have all the power now! *bangs chest like King Kong* Anyway, I am SOOOO sorry this is short but I am out of ideas and I don't want to spoil it for you guys. I'm thinking of doing what my sister does and write it out but nah! I'm still thinking of stuff to help you guys but you have to wait until I get everything sorted. Okay? Okay! BTW, I'm sorted in Slytherin. YES! It's a dream come true! That means my dreams are useless! Woohoo! JK.**

**Love,**

**Your favourite author,**

**SammiPupTan**

* * *

**Love it?**

**Review it.**

**Hate it?**

**Well...what are you doing? Review it anyway!**


End file.
